


未来可期

by Kkkkkkkalfka



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka
Summary: 是刚刚结束的蒙扎站。先恭喜加大师终于夺冠啦，但是想到歪头就很心疼，被伤到睡不着觉，随手摸个短打，借Kimi哄哄宝贝。未来可期。Just you wait，sunshine.（快点官宣下家吧宝贝）
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 5





	未来可期

这是一场没人能预测到结局的比赛。  
虽然它从第八圈开始就与他无关了。

谁能猜到法拉利在它的主场迎来这样的打击，掉落的刹车片已经足够令人沮丧了，而好容易杀进了前列的16号车手在第二十五圈过弯时冲出了赛道。这面红旗几乎让整个围场经历了一次洗牌，久据首位的梅奔被罚停的决定拽下了王座，赛会调查忙活得焦头烂额。  
但对红色的主场车队而言，倒也说不清就此双退下班是不是因祸得福——还得感谢哈斯，马格努森带来的红灯至少暂时稳住了车神在这里为法家创下的记录。  
2020年，法拉利需要战胜的只剩下它自己。

换个角度想，总归也是意大利车队赢得了这个分站的冠军奖杯。维特尔没有离开，他只是给自己找了个还不错的位置，然后待在那儿看完了整场比赛。  
上一次小红牛在这里率先冲线时，车上是21岁的他。  
突如其来的伤春悲秋和感怀过去的情绪让他觉得自己不大对劲，幸而红色的口罩阻挡了镜头后的人们直视他的脸，加斯利值得这个冠军，他想，这个年轻人等待这一刻的到来已经很久了。  
德国人摸了摸自己的下巴，远远地看着领奖台。三个年轻的车手被包围在漫天的彩纸和喷溅的香槟里，一如当年。  
“You just wait, sunshine.”*

很显然，除了今天领奖台爆冷之外，记者们对于两位提前结束比赛的法拉利车手也兴致不减，更有甚者直言在为红牛二队夺取第二个冠军的加斯利身上看见了这位前四冠车手的影子。  
被问及会对曾经的自己说什么时，维特尔眨了眨眼，他的确花了几秒在大脑里认真地思考这个问题，他想，没什么可说的，也没什么可后悔的。  
“That's the beauty of life.”  
他说完后甚至对着镜头笑了一下，虽然上扬的唇角被遮掩在了口罩下。阳光越过帽檐落在那片大红上，他的眼睛藏在鸭舌帽打下的阴影里，里头看上去像是落了片星空，但仍然熠熠。

基米大概也是这时候过来的。我们的“冰人”刚刚对着镜头说完了一大段芬兰语，当他恰好走到维特尔身边时发问的记者正带着镜头离开。  
“要搭一程吗？”他站在已经换下了赛车服的德国人跟前，目光眺向远方曲折的赛道。

倒没想到基米给他准备了啤酒，德国人看着玻璃杯里翻滚着气泡的黄色液体，碰了碰坐在他身边的那位手里的高脚杯。  
芬兰人没有说话，甚至也没有看向维特尔，他只是沉默着注视舷窗，他们在云层中穿梭，享受片刻轰鸣中的安静。  
“所以，你想做爱吗？”

也分不清是谁先咬上谁的嘴唇，啤酒被打翻在红色POLO衫的胸前，又滴落到另一方的腿面。私人飞机的好处是你永远不会在不想被打扰时被打扰，基米抬起手缓慢抚上那头乱糟糟的金发，他不再算得上年轻的前队友翻身骑坐在他的胯间，芬兰人用掌心把那颗脑袋按在了自己颈窝，又顺着弓起的脊背缓慢向下，把颤抖和抽泣揉碎在臂弯和胸怀。

他们最终还是没有做爱，莱肯宁甚至拒绝了终于抬起头的德国人提出给他一个口活。维特尔能感觉到有什么顶着他的腿根，他低下头抵着基米的额心，澄澈的双眸倒映出对方的面容。  
谢谢。他说，然后又一次贴上了芬兰人的嘴唇。

最后他们紧贴着彼此用掌心解决了欲望，维特尔射在了基米的手上。他们仍然眉心相抵，德国人弓着脊背喘息着，有水珠滴在基米的手背，分不清是泪是汗。  
他的另一只手仍然抚在维特尔的背上，像是哄孩子般来回轻拍。  
基米再一次吻上了这个他还在法拉利时所并肩的车手的嘴唇，他们是队友，是竞争对手，更是彼此最坚定的支持者，与陪伴者。  
You're not old yet.  
这个40岁的男人呛出了声沉闷的笑，用干净的手指胡乱梳了梳他的大男孩脑后的乱发。  
And you deserve better.  
Just you wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *来源08年歪头的工程师


End file.
